


【烟】

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss
Summary: 吸烟有害健康，未成年不要模仿





	【烟】

极尽一夜的缠绵。

冷白的月光洒在大床一角，张艺兴起身坐了片刻，便随手捡起落在床尾的一张巨大毛毯披在肩上，转身推开了窗户。

寒冷的夜风夹杂着雪花从窗户缝隙中挤进来，落在半截雪白的肩颈上。这是座南半球的小城，遥远的盛夏季节，正是异国隆冬飘雪的时候。

清脆的金属声音轻悄地打破了眼下的沉静，两颗圆滚的爆珠被卟地捏碎，旋即纯白柱体的尾端就被一束跳动的橘红色火苗引燃，随着人的呼吸悄然向上攀援而去。

张艺兴靠在窗台上深吸了一口，馥郁的红酒香气夹杂着烟草味道闯进的口腔，从胸膛逡巡而过，再从鼻尖逸散出来，被寒冷的夜风扑散在大雪之中。房间中的淫靡气味已经被不知疲倦的暖风机代谢得一干二净，只剩下满地零碎的衣服仍旧昭示着前夜，这张大床上是怎样销魂蚀骨的场景。

兴许是打火机磕落在玻璃桌上的声响吵醒了床上的身影，Lay缓缓睁开眼，深灰色的瞳孔中倒映出窗前的美妙轮廓。

“怎么起来了？”Lay起身，高大紧实的身躯未着寸缕，在月光下留下深浅起伏的肌肉阴影。

“下雪了。”张艺兴没有回答Lay的问题，只沉默地吸着烟，半晌才从云雾中吐出三个字，在夜中显得有些单薄。几片雪花从缝隙中挤出来，落在张艺兴肩头，眨眼就化成晶莹的水，Lay伸手从毛毯下方抚上张艺兴的腰，俯身将液珠卷上舌尖。

“冷吗？”刺绣的厚毯并没有多么柔软，反而因为细密的针脚显得有些粗糙，张艺兴感觉到Lay宽大的手掌从胯间游走到胸前，冷冽的风将两人的毛孔都闭合起来，让肌肤的接触变得更加柔滑。右侧挺立已久的乳珠在Lay的研磨下逐渐泛红充血，刺痛又瘙痒的感觉让张艺兴不自觉轻扬脖颈，圆润的臀尖也随之向上一挺，触到了身后一团微凉的软肉。更加亲密的身体接触并没有给张艺兴代来过多的慰藉，反而是那团硬朗粗糙的耻毛在细嫩的皮肤上印刺出更加难耐瘙痒的感觉。

“跑来这么多天，不回去看看吗？”

张艺兴好像不爱回答Lay的问题，鹜自深吸了一口手中的烟，凑到窗台边轻轻掸了掸烟灰，空气中的尼古丁分子一点一点地腐蚀了Lay的神经，圆滚的喉结在夜色中悄声翻滚，“除非你跟我一起回。”

张艺兴素淡的面孔上突然闪过一抹轻笑，他转身盯着Lay的眼睛。

这双眼睛生得不能再好，凸起的眉骨下是深陷的眼窝，浓重的眉毛在眼尾挑出凌厉的角度，流畅的弧线从鼻翼延伸到两侧，在末端低垂，却在眼角处有蜜色的卧蚕，平生一副冷漠悲悯的神色。深灰色的瞳孔像是蒙着一层云雾，从没有人能透过他的双眸看见他的心。

张艺兴半仰在窗前，侧眼细细地打量这副眼睛。

这副从没有人看透，将主人隐藏在神秘和未知中的眼睛，此刻在雪地映照的月光之下，澄澈得无比晴明。

张艺兴眯眼，Lay的瞳孔中，是他最熟悉的影像。

是他自己。

纯白色的烟蒂燃了一半，Lay伸手想要从张艺兴手中接过来，却被张艺兴一摆手躲过去了。

橙红色的光点在张艺兴口中飞快向前跳跃一截，紧接着Lay就被按着后颈靠向张艺兴面前。

浓白的烟雾从唇瓣的缝隙中挤压出来，挤散在两人紧贴的面颊之间。张艺兴轻而易举地撬开了Lay的齿关，口腔中的另一条软舌并不陌生，甚至还带着几个小时前被张艺兴咬出的细小伤口。张艺兴感受着Lay腿间那团软肉从微凉到炽热，再到硬挺着抵上他的肚脐，口中的吻已经不再是顺从地等待他的光临，而是浸透了一抹凶狠的劲头。Lay愈加猛烈地吮吸着张艺兴口中的红酒烟草味道，双手挤压在张艺兴圆翘的软臀之上，揉捏的力度像是要把人拆解入腹，融在自己的骨血中才好。

一口气很快就被吻燃烧殆尽，张艺兴手指插在Lay的发间，侧着脸享受着Lay在自己耳侧的舔咬。Lay像是故意要激起张艺兴身体最底层的反应一般，卷着舌尖顺着耳廓由浅而深，唾液在口腔中吮吸的声音形成了强烈的共鸣，耳道上附着的细小绒毛被柔软地舐弄过去，张艺兴口中的呻吟就再也控制不住。

张艺兴的皮肤在月光下显着温润的瓷白，Lay从耳畔游移到锁骨，下颌的胡茬划过张艺兴胸前时，留下了一串细小的红痕。

张艺兴身上的毛毯已经完全滑落在地板上，围绕着两人的脚盘绕出一个小圈，他环着Lay的脖子，半睁着眼睛将Lay按在了自己身下。

Lay顺从地半跪着，双手从张艺兴臀后移动到胯下，眼前娇软处不出意外地半抬起头。张艺兴一声闷哼绷直了脚尖，随即被Lay扶着双腿架在他的肩膀上，右手指尖的烟已经燃烧到尽头，灰白的灰烬随着张艺兴不自觉轻抖的身体从烟蒂上剥落下来，落在Lay的肩头。

灵巧的舌尖包裹着敏感的顶端在湿热的口腔中吞送，张艺兴紧绷着双腿将Lay的脑袋按压在自己身下，口中的呻吟像春雨过后的溪水一般湍流而下，他凝望着Lay的身影，高大的身躯半跪在地上，影子只落下一团，紧贴在他修长的身影一侧。张艺兴的视线逐渐迷蒙了，只剩下十指的指尖紧紧埋在Lay粗硬的短发当中，最后的深喉动作，即便是Lay极富技巧，仍然被不深不浅地呛了一下，张艺兴随即感受到了紧密的咽喉收缩，却没有松开手中的力度。

释放过后的身体绵软微热，Lay抱着张艺兴想要放回床上，却被张艺兴锢住了手脚。口中的腥膻味道让Lay微皱着眉头，额角的碎发也被深处的汗水浸湿，低低地垂下来，Lay轻喘着粗气，张艺兴捏着Lay的下巴，眼中水雾氤氲。

Lay从来不知道，最后真正打动张艺兴的，是那晚雪夜窗前他那副略显狼狈的模样。他习惯于将自己最强势的一面展现给张艺兴，就像是正在开屏的公孔雀，总是要将自己最优秀最完美的一面展现给自己的爱人，可这一面，跟旁人看到的又有什么分别呢？

人人都清楚Lay在事业上的统治力，却没有人知道他也有这样一副狼狈慌张的模样。因为轻微缺氧而泛红的眼眶，因为卖力取悦自己而渗透发间的晶莹汗水，这才是独一无二，只属于张艺兴的Lay。

Lay俯身将张艺兴放回床上，起身想要去漱口，却被张艺兴猛地使力拽倒在床上，张艺兴没有再等他说话，又向唇边咬了过去。

口腔中还残余着没有吞咽干净的黏液，散发着隐约令人不适的味道，粘白的液体在舌尖拉丝成线，又汇聚成一团，直到在两人激烈的唇舌交咽中重新变为清澈的唾液。

张艺兴绕着Lay的身体，“Lay……”再无须多余的暗示，一个名字足以。

柔软的大床像一片热带的海，被阳光晒得暖洋，托着人的身体，在轻柔的波浪中起伏。

仿佛觉得仅有身体的交合还不够蚀骨一般，Lay贴在张艺兴耳边说着甜美腻人的情话。张艺兴是他最美艳的一支藤蔓，缠绕在他的枝干之上。

张艺兴，跟我结婚。

Lay在他的身上重复了无数遍，直到滚烫的汗珠滴落下来，直到Lay的话语被再也憋闷不住的粗重喘息声覆盖。

张艺兴伸舌将落在唇边的汗珠舔干净，上面还残余着Lay滚烫的体温和微咸味道。

天下是他的。但是他，是我的。


End file.
